True Love? I Don't Believe in That Kind of Stuff
by Clarincia-chan
Summary: Ternyata cinta sejati itu tak ada, yang ada hanyalah kepalsuan belaka.. Pada dasarnya cinta sejati itu hanya bualan belaka, bagai dongeng pengantar tidur bagi anak-anak... Itulah yang Rin pikirkan karena ia telah mengalami yang namanya dikhianati, sejak itu ia selalu menutup dirinya dan tidak bisa percaya pada orang lain.
1. I Don't Believe in Love Anymore

True Love? I Don't Believe In That Kind of Stuff

Ternyata cinta sejati itu tak ada, yang ada hanyalah kepalsuan belaka.. Pada dasarnya cinta sejati itu hanya bualan belaka, bagai dongeng pengantar tidur bagi anak-anak...

Rin dan Mikuo sudah berpacaran dari kelas 1 SMP, tapi ketika mereka beranjak ke SMA keduanya berbeda sekolah, tapi mereka berjanji akan selalu mengabari satu sama lain... Memang itu berhasil.. Untuk sementara waktu..

Siang itu Rin sedang menuju ke toko es krim langanannya, saat baru menapakan kakinya di dalam toko tersebut, dia sudah mendapat sambutan hawa dingin yang ada di dalam toko tersebut. Ia langsung menuju ke sebuah meja yang kosong dan duduk di situ, toko itu yang paling sering mereka berdua kunjungi.

Setelah memesan sebuah es krim rasa jeruk, Rin mengeluarkan handphone yang berwarna jingga miliknya dan meng-sms Mikuo.

**To : Mikuo****  
****From : Rin******

**Mikuo, kamu bisa ke toko es krim xxx, sekarang, tidak?**

Langsung saja Rin menekan tombol send yang tertera di sebelah kanan bawah layar handphonenya. Tak lama kemudian handphonenya berbunyi, menandakan ada sms yang masuk. Rin membuka handphonenya, dan benar saja memang ada sms yang masuk.

**To : Rin****  
****From : Mikuo******

**Maaf, aku sedang sibuk, sedang ada latihan basket nih!****  
**

Setelah membaca sms itu, Rin menghela napas panjang. Ya, Mikuo masuk dalam club basket dan menjadi ketua dari Star Team, yang tak lain adalah tim inti sekolah yang dimasuki Mikuo. Dengan penuh pengertian, Rin memaklumi balasan dari Mikuo, walaupun hati kecilnya agak sakit.. bukan.. tetapi sangat sakit...

Terdengar pintu dibuka perlahan, dan masuklah seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis ke dalam toko es krim tersebut. Pemuda itu mempunyai rambut yang berwarna _teal_ yang tampak berantakan dan perempuan itu mempunyai rambut yang berwarna _teal_ yang cukup panjang dan mengikatnya menjadi _twin tail_ mungkin bagi sebagian orang yang melihat mereka berpikir bahwa mereka adalah pasangan, tapi berbeda dengan Rin yang terkejut, karena yang masuk adalah Mikuo dan sahabat karibnya Miku.

Bulan demi bulan, ternyata hubungan antara Rin dan Mikuo makin menjauh, bahkan saat Rin berulang tahun Mikuo tidak memberinya hadiah.. Jangakan hadiah, ucapan selamat ulang tahun saja tidak... Padahal Rin selalu memikirkan Mikuo.. Dalam hati kecil milik Rin, ia mulai meragukan.. Apakah Mikuo masih menyukainya atau dia sebenarnya hanya mempermainkan perasaannya?..

Suatu hari, tanpa disengaja Rin melihat Mikuo sedang jalan dan bergandengan tangan dengan seorang gadis yang cukup cantik dengan rambut _teal _yang diikat _twin tail_ yang tak lain adalah Hatsune Miku, sahabatnya sendiri. Melihat itu, Rin segera berlari dan menghampiri Mikuo serta langsung menampar pemuda tersebut.

"Mikuo! Hubungan kita berakhir!" Seru Rin sambil berlinang air mata.

"Ahh, memang itu yang ingin akun katakan. Aku sudah bosan bermain denganmu Rin-chan." Ujarnya dengan tampang yang bosan.

"B-bermain?! Jadi kamu tak pernah menyukaiku?!" Seru Rin.

"Heh.. siapa yang akan suka dengan gadis yang pendek dan _flat_ sepertimu?" Tanya Mikuo merendahkan.

"Cih.. Harusnya aku tahu.. Dan Miku, kamu tahu semua inikan?! Kenapa kamu tidak memberi tahuku?!" Tanya Rin gusar.

"Aku memang tahu semua ini.. tapi.." Jawab Miku menggantung jawabannya.

"Tapi apa?!" Tanya Rin lagi.

"Tapi aku ingin melihat ekspresimu ini Rin-chan, dari dulu aku memang tidak mau berteman denganmu apalagi bersahabat! Aku hanya bersahabat denganmu hanya untuk memanfaatkanmu." Ujar Miku dengan wajah yang memandang rendah Rin.

"K-kalian tega!" Serunya sambil berlari pergi dari Miku dan Mikuo. Sementara yang ditinggalkannya hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat aksi yang dilakukan oleh Rin.

Sesampai di apartemennya, dia langsung berlari masuk ke kamarnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya... Ya.. kedua orang tuanya sibuk bekerja di luar negri dan ia harus hidup sendirian... Tak ada yang bisa diajak curhat olehnya.. untuk mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya selain sahabatnya dan mantan pacarnya itu... dan sekarang mereka berdua mengkhianati dia... Cobalah kalian pikir.. Apa tidak sakit setelah mengetahui pacar yang kalian cintai sepenuh hati selingkuh dengan sahabat kalian sendiri?.. Dan dia hanya memanfaatkanmu?... Dan sahabatmu juga hanya memanfaatkanmu.. Pasti sakit.. Sangat sakit.. Itulah yang dirasakan Rin saat ini.. Ingin mati.. Eksistensinya tidak berarti lagi.. Buat apa dia hidup.. Manusia hanya hidup untuk memanfaatkan satu sama lain.. Itu adalah pikiran-pikiran yang ada di otak Rin saat ini.

"A-aku tidak bisa mempercayai siapa pun lagi... Tidak akan pernah lagi.. Aku juga tak akan menunjukan ekspresiku lagi... kepada siapapun..." Gumam Rin sambil terisak-isak.

Setelah cukup lama menangis Rin pun jatuh terlelap di kasurnya.

**To Be Continued**

**Me : Saya hadir dengan fic baru (lagi)... Padahal yang dua lainnya belum kelar #pundung**

**Miku : Aku jadi antagonis? LAGI?!**

**Me : Ehehehehehe... **

**Rin : Well... Silahkan Review yaa! Segala jenis review diterima kok, jangan sungkan untuk memberikan kritik dan saran..**

**Me : Dan, terimakasih telah membaca fic ini! **


	2. New Friend? Maybe

**True Love? I Don't Believe In That Kind of Stuff**

Keesokan paginya, matahari bersinar dengan terangnya dan burung-burungpun berkicau riang, tapi tidak dengan tokoh utama ini.

"Oke, semuanya sudah siap, tinggal berangkat saja." Ujarnya santai sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartementnya.

Dan dimulailah babak baru dari kehidupan Rin Kagamine..

Sang tokoh utama kita berjalan dengan santainya ke sekolah, kemudian ke dalam kelasnya dan duduk serta meletakan tasnya.

"Pagi Rin-chan!" Sapa seorang siswi.

"Ya, pagi." Jawab gadis yang dipanggil Rin dengan dinginnya.

Setelah itu Rin mengeluarkan novel yang dibawanya dam mulai membacanya dalam keheningan.

"Hei, katanya bakalan ada murid baru lho." Bisik seorang siswa.

"Beneran? Perempuan atau laki-laki?" Tanya siswi yang lain.

"Mana aku tahu, lihat saja nanti." Ujar seorang siswa yang berambut pirang

**Kringgg! Kringgg!**

****

Setelah mendengar bunyi bel tersebut, siswa dan siswi yang sedang mengobrol tersebut segera duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing, sementara Rin hanya memasuka novel yang dibacanya serta mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya. Beberapa saat kemudian guru yang mengajar pun masuk ke dalam kelas X-B.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita mempunyai murid baru." Ucap guru yang berambut putih tersebut dan mengikatnya menjadi pony tail rendah dengan pita.

"Wuaaahhh! Siapa? Siapa?" Spontan para murid-murid berteriak.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk." Ujar guru tersebut sambil mempersilahkan murid baru itu untuk masuk.

Pintupun terbuka dan menunjukan sesosok pemuda yang cukup tinggi, dia mulai berjalan masuk, sampai akhirnya dia berdiri persis di depan kelas.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Jerit siswi-siswi heboh.

Mengapa? Karena yang menjadi murid baru adalah lelaki yang tak hanya keren tapi juga tinggi dan tampak ramah karena dia tersenyum sangat manis.

"Selamat pagi semuanya dan _beautiful ladies_ di kelas ini, nama saya Len Kagaine." Sapanya sambil memberikan kedipan dan tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"Menganggu saja.." Gumam Rin.

"Baiklah Kagaine-san, silahkan anda duduk di tempat yang anda mau." Ujar guru tersebut.

"Baiklah, Yowane-sensei.. Hmmm.. Apakah saya boleh duduk di samping dia?" Tanya Len sambil menunjuk bangku kosong di samping seorang siswi yang berambut pirang dan mengikatnya ke samping.

"Kenapa?!" Seru beberapa siswi yang kecewa.

"Sama aku saja Len!" Seru beberapa siswi yang lain.

"Kapan-kapan ya, _ladies_~" Ujarnya sambil tesenyum memesona.

"Baiklah, Len-sama!" Koor para siswi serempak, sementara para siswa? Mereka hanya menggerutu kesal.

Len berjalan dengan santainya dan meletakan tasnya lalu duduk di sebelah siswi yang beruntung itu.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Len dengan senyum manisnya.

"A-akita Neru." Jawabnya dengan muka yang merona.

"Nama yang cocok untuk gadis cantik sepertimu." Ujar Len sambil tersenyum.

"T-terimakasih.." Ucap Neru tersipu.

Pelajaran demi pelajaran berlalu, sampailah pada saat istirahat.

"Hei! Akita Neru sini kau!" Seru seorang siswi yang berambut _blonde_ yang dibiarkan terurai serta mengenakan bando yang berwarna hitam.

"Eh? Ada apa ya?" Tanya Neru sambil berdiri, tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik dengan kasar dan gadis itu membawanya ke gudang sekolah dimana ada beberapa siswi lain yang memegang beberapa balok kayu.

Lalu Neru dilempar ke dalam gudang tersebut dan siswi-siswi yang membawa balok kayu tersebut bersiap untuk memukuli Neru.

Tiba-tiba...

"Kalian rendah sekali! Memukuli gadis yang tak bersalah." Ujar sebuah suara dengan dinginnya.

"Apa?! Mau apa kau Kagamine?!" Seru seorang gadis yang berambut _blonde_ dan memakai bando hitam.

"Ah, aku? Hanya ingin kau melepaskan Neru, wahai Lily." Ujar Rin dengan sinisnya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau yang harus menggantikannya. Bagaimana?" Tanya Lily dengan tak kalah sinisnya.

"Tidak masalah.." Jawab Rin datar.

"Eh? Kenapa Kagamine-san?!" Seru Neru dengan nada terkejut.

"Sudahlah, pergi saja." Ucap Rin dingin.

Segera Neru lari keluar, kenapa? Ya jelas untuk mencari pertolongan. Tapi para siswi-siswi itu langsung memukuli Rin begitu Neru keluar. Sementara Rin? Ah, dia tetap mempertahankan wajah tak berekspresi itu meskipun tubuhnya terdapat banyak memar bahkan ada yang sampai berdarah. Tiba-tiba pintu gudang itu terbuka dan menampakan sesosok laki-laki yang berambut biru.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Serunya.

"K-kaito-sama?!" Jerit para gadis itu kaget.

Ya, dia adalah Kaito, Kaito Shion. Dia merupakan ketua osis meskipun dia baru kelas 1 SMA, selain itu dia juga berbakat dalam berbagai bidang. Dengan sosoknya yang ramah, tentu saja para siswi menjadi fan girlsnya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kaito sambil berjalan ke arah Rin.

"Ya.." Ujar Rin dingin meskipun tubuhnya penuh dengan memar dan lebam.

"Kalian akan kumaafkan kali ini, tapi jika kalian mengulanginya lagi.. Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian!" Seru Kaito sambil menggenggam tangan Rin dan berjalan keluar.

Dan siswi-siswi itu hanya bisa terdiam.. Karena, ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Kaito marah.

"Rin, kau dulu bersekolah di Vocaloid High School ya?" Tanya Kaito.

"Ya.." Jawab Rin sekenanya.

"Oh, begitu.." Ucap Kaito sambil membuka pintu UKS dan mengisyaratkan Rin untuk duduk dan Rin menuruti isyaratnya untuk duduk disebuah kursi di UKS tersebut.

"Hei, apakah kamu mengenal Mikuo?.." Tanya Kaito sambil mengobati memar dan lukanya Rin.

"Hei, jangan pernah menyebut nama itu didepanku sekalipun lagi." Ujar Rin dingin tapi dari nada suaranya, terdengar jelas ia cukup marah.

"Kenapa?.." Tanya Kaito lagi.

"Akan ku ceritakan." Ujar Rin.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Rin mulai membuka mulutnya dan bercerita mengenai peristiwa yang ingin dia lupakan itu...

"Jadi begini..." Ujar Rin yang mulai bercerita, tak terasa bulir-bulir air mata keluar dan membasahi pipinya, dia kembali mengingat kenangan-kenangan menyakitkan itu yang sama sekali ia tidak ingin untuk mengingatnya.

Tiba-tiba tangan yang cukup besar mengelus pucuk kepala Rin.

"Shh.. Tidak apa-apa.. Aku juga mengalaminya.." Ujar Kaito sambil menenangkan Rin.

"K-kau juga?" Tanya Rin sambil masih menangis.

"Ya.. Dengan Hatsune Miku.." Jawab Kaito dengan nada yang sedih seraya menghapus air matanya Rin.

"M-miku?! J-jadi kau pacarnya yang ia ceritakan dulu?!" Ujar Rin dengan nada yang terkejut.

"Mungkin ya.." Ujar Kaito.

"O-oh.. Begitu ya.." Ucap Rin dengan nada yang menyesal.

"Hei, bagaimana jika kita berteman?" Tanya Kaito.

"Bukankah kita sudah teman?" Tanya Rin sambil tersenyum simpul.

"E-eh? I-iya ya.." Jawab Kaito sambil blushing, kenapa? Karena ia baru pertama kali melihat Rin tersenyum, meskipun hanya senyum simpul.

"Tapi janji.. Kau tak akan memanfaatkanku.." Ujar Rin sambil menunjukan jari kelingkingnya.

"Ya, aku janji." Ucap Kaito sambil mengaitkan jarinya dan tersenyum manis.

"Terimakasih." Gumam Rin yang tentu saja tidak terdengar oleh Kaito.

Teman yang baru, yang pernah dimanfaatkan juga.. Apakah pertemanan ini akan berlangsung selamanya? Atau.. Mungkin akan berakhir dengan peristiwa yang menyakitkan lagi? Entahlah.. Hidup ini tak ada yang tahu akan bagaimana kelanjutannya..

**To Be Continued**

**Saatnya bales review X3**

**To : airi shirayuki **

**K-kependekan? Emang sih XD**

**Ini udah update, maaf kalo kurang memuaskan dan kependekan lagi**

**To : ****Onpu-chan**

**Makasih w**

**Ini udah lanjut maaf kurang memuaskan (_ _)**

**Me : Dan yang lain, udah saya bales di pm X3 **

**Maafkan saya jika kurang berkenan atau kependekan ataupun alurnya kecepatan... #pundung**

**Dan kalau ada typo... Maafkan saya DX**

**Rin : Seperti biasa, review yaaa! Segala jenis review diterima seperti saran dan kritik, ga usah takut, Clarincia-chan ga gigit kok!**

**Me : Mangnya aku hewan, Rin?!**

**Rin : *kabur***

**Me : *sweatdrop* samapi ketemu lagi! X3**


	3. His True self

**True Love? I Don't Believe in That Stuff**

Sudah satu minggu sejak Kaito dan Rin berteman, mereka saling bertukar nomor telepon, tapi tetap saja Rin hanya menunjukan ekspresinya di depan Kaito.  
Meskipun sedikit... Ya, Rin percaya pada Kaito karena mereka berdua sama-sama pernah di manfaatkan. Apakah mungkin Kaito bisa membuat Rin tersenyum dengan tulus lagi? Atau mungkin orang lain yang bisa.. Entahlah, hidup ini terlalu sulit untuk ditebak..

Baiklah, mari kita mulai cerita kali ini..

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan tugas kelompok! Baiklah, ibu akan membagi kelompoknya!" Seru guru yang berambut coklat yang dipotong dengan gaya bob.

"Yaahhh! Kenapa Meiko-sensei?!" Seru para murid kecewa.

"Berisik! Sekarang saya akan mulai membagi kelompoknya!" Ujar Meiko seraya menuliskan kelompok-kelompok yang terdiri atas dua murid di setiap kelompoknya.

"Tunggu sensei! Kenapa saya sama Kagaine-san?!" Seru seorang siswi yang tak lain adalah Rin.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Meiko.

"U-umm.. Umm.. Hmmm..Ughh.. Tidak kenapa-kenapa..." Jawab Rin lesu karena ia tidak dapat menemukan alasan yang bagus.

"Baiklah! Setelah selesai kerjakan tugasnya harap segera kumpulkan ke sensei!" Ujar Meiko.

Maka para murid mulai mengerjakan tugas tersebut.

"Ughh.. Kenapa aku harus sekelompok denganmu?" Tanya Rin sambil mengerjakan bagiannya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?~" Ujar Len sambil bertanya lagi.

"Iya, karena orang-orang sepertimu hanya memanfaatkan orang lain saja." Jawab Rin dengan ekspresi yang dingin.

"Mungkin saja.." Ucap Len pelan.

Maka setelah percakapan itu berakhir kedua pelajar ini melanjutkan tugas mereka dalam diam, sampai bel menandakan pelajaran yang selanjutnya dimulai. Tanpa Rin sadari, para fangirlsnya Len menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian, mengapa? Ya, tentu saja karena Rin dan Len berada dalam satu kelompok.

"Hei, kita apakan dia nanti?" Tanya seorang siswi kepada Lily.

"Biarkan saja dia dulu, nanti kalau sudah keterlaluan, kita hajar dia. Tanpa ampun.." Jawab Lily dengan nada yang sinis.

Beberapa jam kemudian, bel pulang sekolah telah berkumandang. Para murid telah meninggalkan kelas mereka, walaupun masih juga ada yang tetap tinggal di kelas untuk mengobrol dengan temannya.

Rin berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya sambil membawa tas miliknya, tiba-tiba ia melihat sesosok pemuda yang tampak familiar sedang berbaring di rerumputan, karena rasa ingin tahunya, ia segera ke sana.

"Kagaine-san?.." Tanyanya.

Tapi yang dipanggil tak menjawab. Matanya tertutupi oleh poninya yang berantakan, setelah berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Len, Rin baru menyadari ada bulir-bulir air mata yang membasahi pipi pemuda itu, tapi tampak jelas Len sedang tertidur..

"Siapa yang tahu jika orang seperti dia bisa menangis juga.." Ujar Rin sambil duduk di samping Len dan mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Len.

Setelah duduk dalam keheningan untuk beberapa saat tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggil marganya Rin.

"Kagamine-san?" Tanya sang pemilik suara itu.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya." Ujar Rin sambil masih melihat ke arah sungai.

"Begitulah.." Ucap Len singkat, sambil mengingat mimpinya itu.

"Hei.. Tadi kau menangis dalam mimpimu.. Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang kau mimpikan?" Tanya Rin dengan berhati-hati tapi juga tak melepaskan pandangannya dari sungai itu.

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu.. Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Len balik.

"Kenapa? Ah... Aku dalam perjalanan pulang, tiba-tiba aku melihatmu tidur di sini lalu aku berjalan mendekatimu.. Aku penasaran, secara tidak sengaja aku melihatmu menangis, jadi aku duduk dan menunggumu untuk bangun.." Jawab Rin dengan cukup panjang.

"Uh-oh.. Baiklah.. Janji adalah janji.. Haaahh.. Tadi aku bermimpi tentang matan pacarku.. Gumi Megpoid..." Ujar Len dengan lesu.

"Gumi Megpoid?" Tanya Rin.

"Ya.." Jawab Len dengan malas.

"Ceritakan lagi.." Pinta Rin dengan nada dingin.

"Baiklah.." Ujar Len sambil menghela napas.

"Tapi.. Janji padaku jika kau tidak akan memberitahu siapapun." Ucap Len melanjutkan.

"Aku janji." Jawab Rin singkat.

"Baiklah.." Gumam Len.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan kesunyian, tak ada yang berani untuk memulai untuk berbicara.

"Kalau tidak bisa, tidak usah, Len." Ujar Rin.

"Jadi, dulu aku ini bukan murid yang populer, sebaliknya aku ini murid yang kutu buku.." Ucap Len yang tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat menahan air matanya.

Sementara Rin tidak berkomentar apa-apa dan memilih untuk mendengarkan cerita Len.

"Ya, pada saat itu.. Tidak ada satupun perempuan yang suka padaku, tapi ada satu siswi yang aku sukai, dia bernama Gumi Megpoid." Lanjut Len yang mulai menitikan air matanya.

**-flashback-****  
**

Di dalam kelas, tepat di samping jendela, ada seorang siswa yang rambutnya diikat pony tail asal yang acak-acakan, kemejanya dimasukan dan memakai kacamata yang cukup tebal, dia sedang membaca buku pelajaran, tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis yang cukup manis datang dan menghampirinya.

"Len-kun, aku ingin berbicara denganmu sepulang sekolah nanti, bolehkan?" Tanya gadis yang berambut light green yang rambutnya cukup pendek dengan memakai kacamata merah di atas kepalanya.

"B-boleh saja Megpoid-san.." Jawab Len dengan muka yang memerah.

"Panggil saja aku Gumi, dan nanti di ruang musik!" Seru gadis yang bernama Gumi tersebut seraya melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan keluar.

Berbagai pelajaran dilewati oleh tokoh utama kita sampai akhirnya bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, dengan cepat pemuda ini mengemasi barang-barangnya dan bergegas ke ruang musik. Saat dia membuka pintu tersebut, telah nampak sosok gadis yang selama ini dia cintai.

"A-ano, Len, maaf telah memanggilmu ke sini.." Ujar Gumi sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"T-tidak apa-apa kok, Meg- maksudku Gumi." Ucap Len sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tak gatal itu.

"B-baiklah... M-maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Gumi malu-malu dengan semburat-semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya yang manis itu.

"E-eh?! B-benarkah?!" Seru Len dengan suara yang sangat bahagia.

"Ya, kau kira aku bercanda?" Tanya Gumi dengan sedikit kesal.

"E-eheheh, dan aku ingin jadi pacarmu!" Jawab Len yang tentu saja mukanya semerah buah tomat.

"B-benarkan?! T-terimakasih!" Seru Gumi senang saraya memeluk Len.

"Umm.. Apakah kau mau pulang denganku?" Tanya Len.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Gumi dengan semangat.

**-end of flashback-****  
**

"Begitulah.." Ujar Len dengan lesunya.

"Terus.. Apa penyebabnya sehingga kau bisa menjadi begini? Bukankah harusnya kau masih bersama Gumi?" Tanya Rin yang sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan masa lalu milik Len.

"Sepertinya aku harus menceritakan semuanya ya?" Tanya Len balik.

"B-bukan itu maksudku.." Jawab Rin sambil tertunduk malu.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda kok, baiklah, ini setelah satu minggu aku pacaran dengan Gumi..." Ujar Len yang bersiap untuk mengungkap masa lalunya yang menyakitkan itu lagi.

**-flashback-****  
**

Saat itu sudah pulang sekolah, Len yang hendak pulang melewati kelas X-II yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Len yang penasaran akhirnya memilih untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Hei! Aku sudah berpacaran dengannya, kalian lihatkan? Aku ini disukai semua anak laki-laki! Sekarang mana uang taruhannya?" Ujar gadis yang berambut light green sambil duduk dengan angkuhnya.

"Haahh, ternyata kau memang hebat, bahkan sampai Len si anak yang terculun saja bisa suka sama kau, Gumi." Ujar seorang siswi yang duduk di depannya.

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa berpacaran dengannya?" Tanya siswi yang lain.

"Gampang saja, kalian tahukan aku ini salah satu anggota kebanggaan theater di sekolah ini, jadi gampang saja untuk berakting untuk menyukainya, lalu aku berpura-pura untuk menyukainya, hahahahaha!" Jawab Gumi sambil tertawa puas.

"Kau hebat sekali Gumi-chan, ahahahahahaha!" Tawa kedua temannya itu.

**BRAAAAKK!****  
**

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan kerasnya dan menampakan sosok yang cukup tinggi namun bungkuk, berkacamata yang cukup tebal, serta rambut yang acak-acakan dan kemeja yang dimasukan.

"Ternyata kau sama saja Gumi! Kau ini wanita rendahan! Heh, sepertinya semua wanita itu tak ada yang benar-benar tulus mencintai seseorang." Ujar pemuda itu dengan dingin.

"Tunggu Len! A-aku bisa menjelaskan.. A-aku.." Ucap Gumi terbata-bata tapi terlihat jelas ia berpura-pura.

**PLAAAKK!****  
**

Sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras mendarat di pipi Gumi.

"Hubungan kita telah berakhir Gumi Megpoid, jangan harap agar kau bisa melihatku lagi!" Seru Len sambil berjalan keluar.

**-end of flashback-****  
**

"... Sejak saat itu aku berjanji untuk memanfaatkan wanita dan pada akhirnya aku pindah ke sekolah ini.." Ujar Len mengakhiri ceritanya.

Tiba-tiba tubuh pemuda itu dipeluk dengan erat oleh tokoh utama kita,

"S-sudahlah.. A-aku tahu perasaanmu.. S-sudah, kau tak perlu menanggung ini sendirian.. A-aku telah salah menilaimu.. K-kau bukan orang yang jahat.. Hiks.. Hiks.. K-kau telah menderita cukup banyak.. Hiks.. Hiks.." Ujar Rin terbata-bata sambil menangis.

"Bodoh.. Kenapa kau menangis untukku?.. Padahal selama ini tak ada yang begitu peduli padaku.." Ucap Len sambil tersenyum dengan tulus dan mengusap-usap kepala Rin.

Lalu Len memeluk Rin juga, saat ini mereka diselimuti oleh kehangatan yang sangat nyaman, yang belum pernah mereka berdua rasakan selama ini.. Dari kejauhan, seseorang memfoto mereka dengan kamera digitalnya yang berwarna pink.

"Ini akan jadi berita yang bagus~" Gumamnya seraya berjalan pergi dari tempat itu.

Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa nyaman sekali? Rasanya aku ingin seperti ini lebih lama lagi.. Sepertinya roda kehidupan mulai berputar.. Kedua insan ini seperti telah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu.. Untuk mengubah cara pandang masing-masing dan jatuh cinta sekali lagi..

**To Be Continued**

**Me : Oke, sesi curhat-curhatan XD**

**Rin : Mau apa lagi kau author gaje?**

**Me : Ahahahaha... Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya... Karena... Saya akan menghiatuskan "Twisted Fairytale" Maafkan sayaaaaa! Huweeeeeeeeee *nangis kejer***

**Rin : ... TERUS NGAPAIN BUAAATTTTT?! *nyiapin Road Roller***

**Me : Tidaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!**

**BRAAAKKK! BRUKKKK! KYAAAAAAAA?! MEONGG?! PRANGGGGG! **

**Me : Uhuk Uhuk... S-silahkan b-bagi yang m-mau r-review... #tak bernyawa.**

**Rin & Len : Oke dan sampai bertemu lagiiii!~~~~**


	4. Love?

**True Love? I Don't Belive in That Stuff**

Pagi yang cerah, matahari bersinar dengan terangnya..

**Piip! Piip! Piip!****  
**

"Urusai!" Ujar seorang gadis yang berambut honey blonde sambil mematikan jam weker 'kesayangannya', setelah berbaring untuk beberapa saat akhirnya ia bangun dari ranjangnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa menit di kamar mandi, gadis itu yang tak lain adalah Rin segera keluar dan memakan sarapannya. Roti dengan selai jeruk beserta segelas susu. Setelah semuanya siap ia segera berangkat ke sekolah, yah, pagi yang cukup tenang untuk gadis yang satu ini. Tapi semuanya berubah ketika ia sampai di sekolahnya.

"Hei, dia tidak tahu malu ya, berani-beraninya dia memeluk Len-sama." Bisik seorang siswi kepada siswi yang lainnya.

"Diakan memang begitu." Jawab siswi itu.

Mendengar percakapan dua siswi penggosip itu Rin segera menatap ke arah mereka dengan dingin, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa berpura-pura melihat ke arah lain. Saat melewati tempat untuk memajang majalah dinding maupun pengumuman tampak banyak siswa dan siswi mengerubungi tempat itu, bagaikan semut-semut yang menemukan makanan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Rin dengan dinginnya.

Seketika itu pula, tempat itu penuh dengan suara bisikan-bisikan para murid yang ada di sana.

"Psst.. Itu dia orangnya." Bisik seorang siswa.

"Hei, jangan keras-keras, dia bisa mendengarnya tahu!" Bisik seorang siswi sambil memukul kepala siswa itu.

"... Aku bisa mendengar apa yang kalian ucapkan." Ucap Rin sambil melihat majalah dinding tersebut.

******Rin POV****  
**

Oke, sebenarnya ada apa yang membuat semua murid membicarakan aku? Segera aku membelah lautan manusia itu dan melihat ke arah majalah dinding itu.

.

.

.

Oh ayolah! Siapa yang memfoto itu?! Kalian penasaran? ... Ah, baiklah. Di mading itu hanya ada satu artikel dan di artikel itu terdapat fotoku dan foto Len sedang berpelukan kemarin, oke itu memang benar tapi ayolah, tulisan yang di bawahnya itu.. "Kagamine Rin dan Kagaine Len berpelukan?! Apakah ini yang namanya backstreet?!"

Ayolah! Aku memeluknya hanya untuk menenangkannya! Aku tidak menyimpan perasaan apapun padanya! Atau mungkin iya? Aahhh! Lupakan yang tadi!

Segera kurobek majalah itu dan meremasnya serta membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat. Dasar klub koran sialan itu! Darimana aku tahu? Oh ayolah, hanya ada satu yang bisa dan berhak menulis majalah dinding seperti itu yakni klub koran.

**Normal POV****  
**

Setelah menyelesaikan 'masalahnya' dengan majalah dinding itu, ia segera bergegas ke kelasnya dan menaruh tasnya dan mengeluarkan novel yang ia bawa dan mulai membacanya.

Ketika ia sedang asik membaca, tiba-tiba ia dipanggil oleh seseorang yang paling ia tidak ingin temui sekarang. Ya, Len Kagaine.

"Hei, Rin!" Panggil Len.

"Apaan? Dan jangan panggil nama kecilku seperti itu, kita saja tidak terlalu mengenal satu sama lain." Ucap Rin dengan dingin.

"Ya, ya, baiklah, apakah ka-"

"Ya, aku sudah tau, jadi pergilah dan jangan ganggu aku lagi." Ujar Rin memotong perkataan Len.

"Sheesh, apa masalahnya padaku sih?" Gumam Len sambil berjalan pergi keluar kelas.

"Dia itu cari perhatian banget ya." Ujar seorang siswi yang suaranya sengaja diperbesar sambil menunjuk Rin.

"Iya! Dia sudah dekat dengan Kaito-sama dan Len-sama lagi!" Seru siswi yang lainnya.

"Dasar cari muka!" Ujar seorang siswa.

Rin yang mendengar hal itu hanya memilih untuk diam, tak terasa bel yang menandakan pelajaran dimulai telah berdering, segera siswa dan siswi yang sedang bergosip tentang Rin segera duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing. Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, tak terasa saat makan siang telah tiba. Saat Rin hendak membuka bentonya, dia secara paksa ditarik oleh beberapa siswi yang tak lain adalah fangirl dari Kaito dan Len.

Rin ditarik menuju kebun belakang sekolah dan dia dilempar ke tanah dengan kerasnya.

"Rin Kagamine!" Seru seorang murid yang berambut merah ceri.

"Apa?" Tanya Rin dengan enggannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa dekat dengan Kaito-sama dan Len-sama?" Tanya siswi itu lagi.

"Hah? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok." Jawab Rin dengan santainya.

"Kau pasti pergi ke dukun untuk membuat mereka berdua dekat denganmu kan?!" Tanya siswi itu lagi dengan nada yang mulai meninggi.

"Sudah aku bilang! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Bentak Rin yang mulai kehilangan kesabarannya juga.

"Bohong! Kau pasti memakai jampi-jampi!" Serunya sambil menunjuk Rin.

"Sud-"

**BUAGGGHHH!**

Alhasil sebuah tinjuan yang cukup keras mendarat di muka Rin. Seketika itu pula siswi-siswi lain mulai memukuli Rin dengan sadisnya. Tapi, tokoh utama kita ini sama sekali tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri maupun menunjukan muka yang meminta untuk dikasihani. Dia masih tetap mempertahankan ekspresinya itu.

Di tempat lain, tampak seorang pemuda yang berambut _honey blonde _sedang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, tapi ia tetap mempertahankan wajahnya yang berseri-seri itu, padahal dalam hatinya ia khawatir. Kenapa? Ya, karena tadi secara tidak sengaja, ia melihat beberapa orang siswi membawa Kagamine Rin pergi. Tidak, ia tidak menyukainya, ia hanya khawatir itu saja. Dia bukan tipe orang yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ia hanya merasa tertarik pada gadis yang tidak biasa ini. Oh, ayolah, kau baru mengenalnya selama beberapa hari dan dia sudah memelukmu dan menghiburmu, apakah itu biasa? Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Tanpa ia sadari, ia menabrak seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya dan bersurai biru yang sedang membawa tumpukan kertas dan tabrakan tadi tentu saja membuat kertas-kertas itu jatuh.

"Ouch.." Gumam Len sambil mengelus-elus jidatnya.

"Maaf.." Ucap siswa itu sambil berdiri dan menyodorkan tangannya untuk membantu pemuda itu untuk berdiri.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, apakah kau melihat seorang gadis yang berpita besar dan berambut _honey blonde_ sebahu?" Tanya Len.

"Maksudmu Rin?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Kau mengenalnya?' Tanya Len lagi.

"Ya." Jawabnya.

"Tadi aku melihat Rin di.. err.. ditarik oleh beberapa siswi." Ujar Len.

"APA?!" Seru pemuda itu.

"Ya, begitulah. Apakah itu sebuah masalah yang amat gawat?" Tanya Len.

"Tentu saja! Hei kau, boleh tolong bawakan ini ke mejaku di ruang osis?" Ujar pemuda yang bersurai biru itu sambil menunjuk seorang siswa yang tidak beruntun g itu.

"H-ha'i, Shion-san!" Ujar siswa itu sambil mengambil tumpukan kertas itu dan berjalan pergi.

"Kagaine-kun! Cepat ikuti saya!" Seru pemuda itu sambil berlari.

"Dari mana kau tahu margaku?" Tanya Len sambil berlari.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, aku ioni ketua osis." Ujar pemuda itu.

"Ketua osis?.. Kaito Shion!" Seru Len.

"Yap, benar sekali, sekarang ayo kita bergegas! Aku mempunyai firasat buruk!" Seru Kaito.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berlari, samapailah mereka di gudang sekolah.

"Gudang?" Gumam Len.

Kaito segera menendang pintu gudang itu sampai terbuka, tampak di dalamnya beberapa siswi memukuli Rin, padahal Rinnya sendiri telah tak sadarkan diri tentu saja dengan muka yang memar.

"Kalian! Hentikan semua ini!" Seru Kaito dan Len bersamaan yang sontak membuat para gadis itu kaget. Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat hingga seorang siswi memberanikan diri untuk angkat bicara yang tak lain adalah gadis yang berambut merah ceri itu.

"Kenapa kalian berdua begitu membela gadis yang sama sekali tidak manis ini?!" Serunya.

"Furukawa-san, mungkin kalian lebih cantik dan manis daripada dia.." Ucap Kaito.

"Tapi.. Sikap Rin lebih baik daripada kalian, meskipun ia dingin, tapi ia sebenarnya ia baik. Tidak seperti kalian yang baik di luarnya tapi busuk di dalamnya!" Lanjut Len dengan lantang.

"Cih.. Ayo kita pergi!" Decih gadis itu sambil berjalan pergi.

"Dan.. Jangan harap kau bisa lolos lain kali.." Ujar Len dan Kaito bersamaan dengan nada yang dingin yang tentu saja menyebabkan siswi-siswi di sana bergidik ngeri dan segera lari keluar.

"Mereka menyusahkan saja.." Ucap Kaito.

"Aku kasihan padanya.." Ujar Len sambil mengendong Rin ala _bridal style _ dan berjalan keluar dari gudang yang gelap dan pengap itu.

"Ayo kita segera rawat dia." Ucap Kaito sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan berjalan.

"Ya, ya aku tahu itu." Ujar Len sambil terus berjalan sambil menggendong Rin yang pingsan di tangannya itu.

**To Be Continued**

**Me : Maaf chap ini pendek banget dan lama (banget) updatenya A Saya ikut lomba menulis cerita, jadi saya mentingin itu dudlu, saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya A"**

**Runa : Halo, saya OC Clarincia-chan. Saya minta maaf jika ada typo, alur kecepatan maupun kependekan. Jangan lupa review! Seperti biasa segala jenis review diterima di sini mulai dari kritik, saran, maupun pujian... Lupakan yang terkahir itu..**

**Me : Runa-chan jahat! Masa lupakan yang puji-**

**Runa : Lebih baik kau diam daripada aku harus mengotori tanganku dengan darahmu ini. *ngeluarin pisau lipat***

**Me : M-maaf...**

**Runa : *back to normal self* sampai berjumpa di chap depan *senyum innocent***


	5. Best Friend? Maybe

**True Love? I Don't Believe in That Kind of Stuff**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya sampai kapanpun. Kecuali.. mungkin di dunia pararel sana#mimpi**

**Chap 5 : Best Friend? Maybe..**

Setelah kedua '_pangeran_' yang menolong Rin membawanya ke UKS dan membaringkannya ke salah satu kasur UKS yang kosong, mereka berdua segera mengambil kursi dan duduk di kedua sisi kasur tempat Rin berbaring.

"Enghh?.." Gumam sebuah suara yang tak lain berasal dari gadis yang dari tadi tertidur atau lebih tepatnya pingsan itu. Setelah mencerna apa yang terjadi dan menebak-nebak hal yang terjadi selanjutnya, ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan langsung menyadari bahwa ia berada di UKS.

Dilihatnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, setelah beberapa lama ia melihat-lihat, akhirnya dia sadar ada dua orang pemuda yang berambut honey blonde dan berambut biru tua sedang terlengkup tertidur. Dilihatnya lagi ke arah depan dan menemukan jam dinding yang berbentuk lingkaran dan berbingkai silver. Di sana menunjukan pukul 16.00, sudah satu jam sejak sekolah berakhir. Kembali dilihatnya kedua pemuda itu dan tersenyum dengan tulus, untung saja kedua pemuda itu tertidur.

"Terimakasih.." Gumamnya.

Setelah beberapa saat ia baru menyadari bahwa tangannya digenggam erat oleh kedua pemuda itu, secepat kilat muka gadis itu, yakni Rin berubah menjadi merah, dan dengan terpaksa ia membiarkan hal itu terjadi karena ia tak mau membangunkan mereka yang telah menolong dia, menurut spekulasinya. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit menunggu mereka, kedua pemuda itu bangun.

"Kalian rupanya sudah bangun." Ujar Rin dengan mempertahankan nada dinginnya itu.

"RIN?! Kau tidak apa-apakan?! Apa kau luka parah?!" Seru kedua pemuda itu dengan nada yang khawatir.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa kok, hanya luka ringan." Ujar Rin dengan dinginnya.

"Rin bodoh!" Seru Len.

"Hah?" Tanya Rin dengan nada yang bingung.

Dengan cepat Len memeluk Rin dengan eratnya dan Rin merasakan tetes-tetes air mata jatuh di seragamnya.

"L-len! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Seru Rin dengan muka yang memerah.

"Rin! Aku cemas tahu! Kenapa kau malah mengikuti mereka?! Dan kenapa kau tidak melawan mereka?! Malah pasrah dipukul mereka!" Seru Len sambil menangis serta memeluk Rin.

"Terserah aku dong! Mungkin kalau mereka puas memukuli ku, nanti mereka akan pergi!" Bela Rin karena ia merasa tidak bersalah.

"Kau bodoh!" Seru Len sambil mencubit tangan Rin dengan pelan, tepat di lukanya.

"Sakittt! Kenapa kau lakukan itu!" Seru Rin dengan kesal.

"Karena kau bodoh." Ujar Len sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya.

"Apaaa?!" Seru Rin dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Aku benci mengakuinya tapi Len benar, Rin, mereka takkan puas memukulimu.. Bahkan jika kau sampai meninggal di sana.. Mungkin mereka akan tetap memukulimu, Rin." Ujar Kaito sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Rin dengan lembut.

"Ughhh..." Geram Rin.

"Sudahlah, aku juga telah membicarakannya dengan kepala sekolah, dan mereka akan di skors untuk satu bulan." Ujar Kaito lirih.

"Kasihan mereka..." Gumam Rin dengan wajah yang menyesal.

"Sudah lah! Sebaiknya kami mengantarmu pulang!" Seru Len dengan ceria sambil mengandeng atau lebih tepatnya menarik tangan Rin untuk turun dari kasurnya itu.

"Memangnya sekarang sudah jam berapa?" Tanya Rin sambil turun serta memakai sepatunya dan tentunya Len telah melepaskan pegangan tangannya itu.

"Jam enam sore." Jawab Kaito sambil membetulkan seragamnya yang agak berantakan karena tadi ia tertidur.

"Ouwh.. Maaf menanyakan tiba-tiba.. Tapi kapan ulang tahun kalian?" Tanya Rin sambil menepuk-nepuk roknya yang agak berantakan juga.

"Aku? Aku tanggal 26 Desember." Jawab Len dengan nada ceria.

"Kalau aku tanggal 17 February." Ujar Kaito dengan nada yang tenang.

"Memangnya kenapa Rin?" Tanya Len penasaran.

"Kau mau memberi kami hadiah?" Tanya Kaito sambil tersenyum iseng.

"Hah? Mana mungkin, aku hanya ingin tahu saja kok!" Jawab Rin dengan muka yang memerah.

"Ahahaha, jangan marah dong, ayo aku antar kau pulang." Ujar Len sambil berjongkok dan memberi Rin isyarat untuk naik ke atas pungungnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Rin dengan ketusnya.

"Naiklah! Aku akan menggendongmu!" Jawab Len dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

Mau tak mau Rin akhirnya naik ke pungung Len, setelah memastikan Rin telah melingkarkan tangannya ke lehernya, Len mulai berjalan keluar dari UKS. Sementara sang ketua osis hanya bisa men-death glarekan Len yang mengambil langkah pertama duluan.

"Rin, rumahmu dimana?" Tanya Len saat mereka baru berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah mereka.

"Hn? Tidak jauh dari sini kok, apartment UTAU." Jawab Rin sambil menyamankan posisinya.

Perjalanan menuju ke rumah milik gadis yang berambut honey blonde ini berlangsung dengan diam, karena tidak tahan akhirnya Len membuka pembicaraan antara dirinya dan Rin.

"Hei Rin, kapan ulang tahunmu?" Tanya Len.

"Hm? 27 Desember." Jawab Rin singkat.

"Berarti beda satu hari denganku dong?" Ujar Len dengan ceria.

"Begitulah." Ucap Rin dengan malasnya.

"Saat kau berulang tahun mau hadiah apa nih?" Tanya Len sambil terus melihat ke depan.

"..." Hening tak ada jawaban, untuk beberapa menit pertama, Len mengira bahwa gadis yang sedang digendongnya ini sedang berpikir, tapi setelah beberapa saat ia menunggu akhirnya ia memberanikan dirinya melihat ke arah Rin yang didapatinya sedang tertidur.

"Dasar, jangan menunjukan muka manis seperti itu di depanku dong." Gumam Len sambil terus berjalan tentu saja dengan muka yang memerah.

Tanpa terasa mereka telah sampai di apartment milik Rin.

"Hei, Rin, bangun." Ucap Len.

"Hng?.. Sudah sampai?.." Gumam Rin sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Yup, kau mau turun sendiri atau mau ku gendong ala bridal style sampai kamarmu?" Tanya Len sambil tersenyum menggoda ke arah Rin.

"_Pervert_!" Seru Rin di telinga Len dan segera turun.

"Ahahahaha, aku kan hanya bercanda dan jangan berteriak di telingaku dong, nanti aku bisa tuli." Ucap Len sambil tertawa senang.

"Huh!" Ujar Rin sambil membuka pintu apartment miliknya.

"Kau tidak masuk?" Tanya Len.

"Aku mempersilahkan kamu masuk, bodoh." Jawab Rin dingin.

"Ah, tidak usah, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu." Ucap Len sambil mengacak-acak rambut Rin.

"Hei!" Seru Rin marah.

"Sudah ya, aku mau pulang dulu." Ucap Len sambil mengecup kening Rin pelan dan berlalu pergi.

Setelah Len tidak terlihat dari pandangannya lagi, Rin segera masuk dan menutup pintu kamar apartmentnya dengan keras, lalu ia bersandar di pintu itu, tentu saja dengan muka yang memerah.

"Dia itu kenapa sih? Seenaknya saja mencium keningku." Ujar Rin dengan kesal sambil memegang jidatnya yang dicium oleh Len itu dan sukses membuat mukanya semakin merah.

Keesokan paginya, Rin berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa, namun sekarang jelas terdengar beberapa bisikan-bisikan dari siswa dan siswi sekolahnya saat melihat gadis yang berambut honey blonde sebahu itu. Tapi, tokoh utama kita ini tidak terlalu memikirkannya, toh, beberapa lama lagi mereka akan melupakannya.

Pagi yang '_tenang_' itu terusik oleh sebuah pelukan yang didaratkan di pinggangnya.

"Pagi, Rinny~" Sapa pemuda yang tak lain adalah Len.

"Rinny?" Tanya Rin.

"Iya~ Rinny kan nama panggilan yang cocok untukmu~" Jawab Len sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan beriringan dengan Rin.

"Terserah deh." Ujar Rin acuh tak acuh.

"Sebentar lagi Kaito_cchi_ ulang tahun lhoo~" Ucap Len dengan riang.

"Kaito_cchi_?" Tanya Rin lagi dengan muka yang tak percaya.

"Kaito! Itu panggilan yang kubuat! Lucukan?" Jawab Len dengan riang.

"Enggak." Ujar Rin singkat dan mempercepat jalannya.

"Tungguin aku Rinny!" Ujar Len sambil berlari mengejar Rin yang sudah berjalan jauh di depannya.

Tapi, Rin sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Len yang memanggil-manggil namanya, sementara para siswa dan siswi yang di sana seperti melihat telenovela. Yang dipikirkan oleh pemeran utama kita sekarang adalah hadiah apa yang akan dia berikan pada pemuda yang berambut ocean blue itu.

Ya, sekarang tanggal 15 februari, dua hari lagi sampai Kaito ulang tahun.

"_Ohayou_.." Ujar Rin dengan malas.

"_Ohayou_, Rin-chan!" Seru gadis yang berambut keemasan dan dikuncir ke samping.

"Oh, hai, neru." Ujar Rin dengan nada yang ketus.

"_Mouu_! Rin dingin sekali!" Seru Neru sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Jadi apa yang kau mau?" Tanya Rin dengan ketus lagi.

"Umm.. Terimakasih telah menolongku beberapa hari yang lalu.. Maukah kamu menjadi temanku?" Tanya Neru dengan muka yang memerah.

"Boleh, dan apa-apaan pertanyaan itu? Seperti menyatakan cinta saja." Ujar Rin dengan senyuman simpul.

"Asikk! Nanti saat istirahat makan bareng yuk!" Ajak Neru dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Ya udah." Ujar Rin sambil berlalu ke tempat duduknya dan meletakan tasnya.

_**Saat istirahat/makan siang**_

"Hei, Neru, nanti boleh temani aku membeli hadiah?" Tanya Rin sambil memakan bentonya.

"Eh? Apa? Uhuk! Uhuk!... B-buat siapa? T-tumben-tumbennya kamu nanya begituan." Tanya Neru beruntun yang tentunya tadi sempat tersedak.

"Buat Kaito." Jawab Rin dengan acuh tak acuh pada teman barunya yang baru saja tersedak itu.

"APAAAAA?!" Seru Neru histeris.

"Diamlah, untung saja kita di atap, mungkin jika kita di kantin, semua mata akan tertuju pada kita." Ujar Rin dengan santai sambil terus melanjutkan makannya.

"Ciee cieeee, kamu jadian sama Kaito yaa?" Tanya Neru riang sambil menyenggol lengan Rin.

"Apaan sih? Aku hanya memberinya hadiah sebagai teman kok, bukan sebagai orang yang disuka atau apapun itu." Jawab Rin dengan muka yang memerah.

"Iya, iya, terserah deh, pulang sekolah yaa~" Ujar Neru sambil tersenyum senang.

Dalam hatinya Rin tersenyum senang karena akhirnya ia mendapat teman yang riang dan baik seperti Neru Akita.. Akankah pertemanan ini akan terus bertahan?.. Atau akan terulang kembali seperti yang terjadi pada Miku yang ternyata mengkhianatinya?... Hanya takdir yang tahu bukan?..

To Be Continued

Me : Okee, sebelumnhya saya benar-benar minta maaf karena empat chap sebelumnya saya tidak mencantumkan disclaimer, terimakasih buat Chisami Fuka-san atas sarannya (_ _)

Oh, ya! Happy 6th Anniversary Hatsune Miku! w

Balas Review dulu ya :3

**To : Sekar Larasati (Chap 3)**

Heee?! Kok bisa? Sabar yaa, Oke, pasti kulanjutin, Rin pasti selamat-selamat aja kok, tapi kalau semjuanya jadi suka dan bersahabat sama Rin belum tentu bisa.. Makasih reviewnya w

Me : Cukup sekian, mohon maaf jika ada typo, salah pengejaan (?), terlalu singkat, dll. Terakhir ,bolehkah saya minta reviewnya?


	6. Date? N-no!

**True Love? I Don't Believe in That Kind of Stuff**

**Disclaimer : vocaloid itu punya saya! Hanya dalam mimpi :3... Intinya vocaloid bukan punya saya...**

**Teng Tong Teng~!****  
**

Terdengar irama yang dicintai semua murid di dunia ini berkumandang, segera para murid berlari keluar kelas mereka. Sementara Rin sedang duduk di tempatnya sembari membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Rin-_chaaan_!" Seru seorang gadis yang berumuran 15 tahun dan berambut _golden_ yang ia ikat _side ponytail_.

"Apa?" Tanya gadis yang berambut _honey blonde_ pendek sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil tasnya.

"Ih! Malah tanya! Jadikan beli hadiah buat Kaito?" Marah gadis yang diikat _side ponytail_ itu sambil mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan memainkan benda tersebut.

"Tentu saja, ayo.." Jawab Rin sambil melangkah pergi.

"Dasar.. Anak ini.." Gumam Neru sambil mengikuti Rin.

XOXOXOX XOXOXOX XOXOXOXO

"Jadi apa yang mau kau beli untuk Kaito?" Tanya Neru.

"Syal.." Jawab Rin singkat.

"Hoo, pilihan yang bagus~ kebetulan masih musim dinginkan? Kenapa ga sekalian memberinya coklat valentine?" Tanya Neru bertubi-tubi dan mencolek-colek lengan Rin.

"Ya, memang. Dan.. Buat apa aku memberinya coklat?! Lagiankan Valentine udah lewat!" Jawab Rin dengan wajah yang memerah dibagian memberi coklat untuk Kaito.

"Hanya coklat formalitas kok! Jangan menganggapku serius dong." Jawab Neru sambil tertawa garing.

"Huhhh.." Gerutu Rin.

"Rin? Ohh! Rin!" Panggil seorang pemuda yang berambut teal dari kejauhan.

"Eh?.." Gumam Rin sambil mencari-cari asal suara itu.

"M-mikuo..?" Gumam Rin pada dirinya lagi dengan wajah yang ketakutan.

"Kenapa Rin?" Tanya Neru sambil menarik bahu Rin supaya Rin menghadap dirinya.

"Ah.. Tidak apa-apa, ayo jalan.." Jawab Rin dengan muka yang datar.

"Eh? Baiklah.." Ujar Neru.

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

"_Nee_~ Rin, bagaimana dengan syal yang ini?" Tanya Neru sambil menunjukan syal yang berpola polkadot berwarna merah dan biru.

"Ahh, tidak cocok dengan Kaito." Jawab Rin sambil terus mengobrak-abrik syal-syal yang terdapat toko tersebut.

"Aha!" Seru Rin dengan nada yang penuh kepuasan.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?" Tanya Neru dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Iya!" Jawab Rin dengan semangat sambil menunjukan syal yang dipilihnya.

"Ano.. Rin? Bukankah itu terlalu biasa?.." Tanya Neru dengan tatapan aku-tak-percaya-kau-mempunyai-selera-yang-buruk.

"Menurutku ini cocok dengan image-nya!" Jawab Rin mengebu-ngebu.

"T-terserah kamu saja deh.." Jawab Neru dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan.

"Baiklah, aku akan membayar syal ini." Ujar Rin.

Beberapa menit kemudian Rin dan Neru telah selesai membayar syal yang akan diberikannya ke Kaito, saat ini mereka berdua tengah duduk-duduk di sebuah _café _yang cukup terkenal.

"Ini pesanan ka- Rin?! Neru?!" Seru seorang pemuda yang berambut _honey blonde_ seraya menaruh pesanan mereka berdua.

"Len?!" Seru mereka berdua dengan kagetnya.

"H-hai.." Sapa Len dengan gugupnya.

"Kamu kerja sambilan disini?!" Tanya Neru dengan suara yang bisa terbilang kencang.

"Shhh... Jangan keras-keras, Neru." Jawab Len sambil menenangkan Neru.

"Menurutmu Neru? Dia memakai seragam pelayan dan membawakan pesanan kita.. Apa dia pelanggan?" Tanya Rin dengan wajah datarnya dan mulai menyantap makanannya.

"Ehehe, iya juga sih.." Ringis Neru sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Eh, Rin ada krim yang menempel di mukamu." Ujar Len.

"Hah? Dimana?" Tanya Rin sambil mencoba menghapus krim itu.

"Disini~" Jawab Len sambil menghapus krim itu dengan jari telunjuknya dan menjilat krim itu.

**Jepret! Jepret!**

"Ahahaha, aku mendapat foto yang bagus lagi~" Gumam gadis yang berambut merah muda sambil tersenyum senang.

"Lumayanlah~ bisa jadi berita utama untuk klub koran~" Lanjut gadis itu sambil menulis beberapa _note_ di buku catatan kecilnya.

Keesokan harinya..

"Rin!" Panggil seorang gadis yang berambut _golden_ berlari ke arah Rin yang baru saja memasuki gerbang sekolahnya.

"Apa Neru?" Tanya Rin dengan tatapan apa-yang-dilakukannya-pagi-pagi-begini.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. R-rin.. Kau tahu tidak.." Ujar Neru sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Apa?" Tanya Rin lagi dengan nada yang malas.

"M-majalah d-dinding sekolah kita.." Jawab Neru sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Hah?" Tanya Rin dengan bingung.

"Lihat saja sendiri.." Jawab Neru kecapean.

"Hah? Baiklah.." Ujar Rin sambil berjalan masuk.

"Rin! Tunggu!" Seru Neru sambil berlari kearah Rin.

'_De ja vú_..' Batin Rin sambil sweatdrop.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Seru Rin dengan marahnya.

"Huwaa! Rin! Sabar!" Seru Neru sambil berusaha untuk menahan Rin.

Kini mereka berdua tengah berdiri di depan majalah dinding sekolah yang beberapa waktu lalu menjadi berita besar dan kini menjadi berita besar.. Yang masih mengenai Rin dan Len. Menyusahkan? Sangat!

"Cih... Neru, biarkan aku ke ruangan klub koran itu!" Ujar Rin sambil mencoba untuk pergi ke ruangan klub koran itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah, jangan berbuat kerusuhan ya." Ucap Neru sambil berjalan pergi.

"Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku." Jawab Rin sambil berjalan ke arah ruangan klub koran.

"_Good luck_, aku akan menunggumu di kelas." Ujar Neru sambil berjalan ke kelas mereka.

"Hnn.." Gumam Rin.

**  
****Brakkk!**

"Dimana ketua klub koran ini?" Tanya Rin dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ada apa?" Ujar seorang gadis yang berambut merah muda yang tampak cukup dewasa.

"Kau ketua klub ini?" Tanya Rin lagi.

"Ya, aku sendiri adalah ketua klub itu, ada apa ya?" Tanya gadis itu sambil berwajah datar juga.

"Tolong cabut berita itu." Jawab Rin dengan datarnya.

"Tidak bisa." Ujar gadis itu dengan dinginnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Rin lagi.

"Karena berita itu telah dipajang dan mana mungkin aku melepaskan berita yang susah payah aku dapatkan itu." Jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum dingin.

"Jadi kau yang memfoto itu?" Tanya Rin lagi.

"Ya, dan juga berita yang waktu lalu itu." Jawab gadis itu lagi sambil memainkan rambutnya.

"Apakah kau tahu?! Aku dibully karena berita itu!" Seru Rin dengan suara yang meninggi.

"Ah, benarkah? Kalau begitu aku minta maaf. Oh, ya, aku belum mengenalkan diri, namaku Luka Megurine." Ujar gadis yang bernama Luka itu sambil sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Aku tak perlu permintaan maafmu, yang aku mau hanya kau mencopot berita itu." Jawab Rin sambil berlalu pergi.

"Anak yang menarik.. Tapi aku tidak akan mengganti berita _hit _itu begitu saja, maaf ya.." Gumam Luka sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

"Hei! Kagamine Rin! Kau ini tidak pernah kapok-kapok ya?! Hah?! Sudah berani-beraninya berciuman sama Len-_sama_! Memang kau ini siapa?!" Seru seorang gadis yang berambut _silver _dan memakai bando sambil menggebrak meja Rin.

"Kami tidak berciuman kok." Jawab Rin singkat sambil terus membaca buku yang dipegangnya.

"Dasar perempuan murahan!" Seru gadis yang berambut _silver_ itu sambil menarik rambut Rin.

******Plak!****  
**

"A-apa?.. K-kau! E-eh? K-kazene-_san_?" Tanya gadis yang berambut _silver_ itu dengan takut-takut.

"Kau.. Pergi.. Sekarang juga!" Ujar siswa yang berambut _honey blonde_ pendek dan memakai jepit di kedua sisi poninya.

"_H-ha'i_!" Seru siswi itu sambil berlari pergi dengan ekspresi ketakutan di wajahnya.

"Makasih, Rinto." Ujar Rin sambil terus membaca bukunya.

"Hnn.. Sama-sama, lain kali lebih hati-hati ya." Ujar siswa itu sambil berjalan pergi.

"Oi! Rinto!" Panggil Rin tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Tanya Rinto.

"Ini, tangkap." Jawab Rin sambil melempar _bento_ yang sudah dibungkusnya dengan rapi kearah Rinto.

"Makasih!" Jawab Rinto sambil tersenyum.

"Mereka itu pacaran?" Bisik seorang siswi.

"Mungkin, tadi aku juga mendengar Kagamine-san memanggil Kazene-san dengan nama kecilnya." Jawab seorang siswa.

"Jangan-jangan mereka memang berpacaran!" Seru siswi yang tadi.

"Ssstt.. Jangan teriak-teriak dong!" Ucap siswa yang tadi sambil berusaha menutup mulut siswi yang tadi.

"Apa?! Mereka berdua pacaran?! Beneran?!" Koor siswa-siswi bersamaan.

Seketika satu kelas menjadi ribut akan hal itu..

Dan dimulailah rumor tentang hubungan Kagamine Rin dan Kazene Rinto...

'Mereka ini umur berapa sih? Percaya saja dengan gosip' Batin Rin sambil berjalan di koridor sekolah yang penuh dengan siswa dan siswi yang sedang membicarakan Rin.

"Rinn!" Panggil pemuda yang berambut _honey blonde _dan dikuncir _pony tail_.

"Apa?" Tanya Rin.

"Kau beneran pacaran dengan Kazene-san?!" Tanya Len sambil memasang wajah tak percaya.

"Kau juga percaya dengan gosip itu?" Tanya Rin lagi.

"Jangan menanyakan pertanyaan kepadaku! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" Ujar Len sambil menunjukan muka kesalnya.

"Terserah kau saja." Ucap Rin sambil berjalan pergi.

"Riin!" Panggil Len.

'Sampai Len juga percaya..' Batin Rin dengan kesal.

.

.

"Haah, apa aku harus memberikan ini ya?" Tanya Rin sambil memakan bentonya.

"Jelas lah Rin! Kau kan sudah membelinya!" Jawab Neru sambil memakan bentonya juga.

Kini Rin dan Neru tengah makan di atap sekolah yang sudah diberi kanopi agar murid-muridnya bisa makan di sana dengan nyamannya dan terlindung dari panas terik matahari maupun salju.

"Tapikan.. Aku malu.." Ujar Rin sambil memakan bentonya seraya menunduk.

"T-ternyata.." Ucap Neru sambil menjatuhkan telur dadarnya yang telah diambilnya.

"Tidaaakk! Ini bukan yang kamu pikirkan! Aku belum pernah memberikan hadiah apapun pada seorang laki-laki!" Seru Rin sambil gelagapan.

"Apanya?.." Tanya sebuah suara yang nge-_bass _sambil berdiri di dekat pintu menuju atap.

Serentak Rin dan Neru melihat ke arah sumber suara itu.

"K-kaitooo?!" Seru Rin sambil menjatuhkan sosisnya ke tempat bekalnya.

"Halo." Sapa Kaito sambil tersenyum hangat dan berjalan ke arah Rin.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Rin.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh berada disini?" Tanya Kaito balik.

"B-boleh kok." Jawab Rin sambil memakan _bento_nya dan menundukan kepalanya lagi.

"Ini kesempatanmu Rin!" Ujar Neru sambil menyemangati Rin.

"Eh? Oh iya! K-kaito.. _Happy birthday_.." Ucap Rin sambil menyodorkan kadonya.

"Eh? Makasih.." Ujar Kaito dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Dibuka dong!" Seru Neru dengan senang.

"Hah? B-baiklah." Ucap Kaito smabil membuka bungkusan kado itu, sementara Rin hanya memakan bentonya dengan diam.

"Huwah! Syal! Biru lagi!" Seru Kaito dengan semangat.

"Makasih ya Rin." Ujar Kaito sambil mencium dahi Rin.

"A-apa-apaan itu?!" Seru Rin sambil menutupi mukanya yang mulai memerah.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa~" Jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum manis dan langsung memakai syal itu.

"Aku akan menjaga hadiah darimu." Lanjut Kaito sambil memegang syal yang telah terlilit di lehernya itu.

"Baguslah kalau kau suka." Ujar Rin sambil tetap menjaga muka yang dinginnya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kazene-san itu pacarmu?" Tanya Kaito tiba-tiba.

"Bukan kok. Dia itu sepupuku." Jawab Rin dengan tenangnya.

"Jadi dia itu hanya sepupumu?" Tanya sebuah suara dari arah pintu atap itu.

"Len?!" Seru Rin, Kaito dan Neru bersamaan.

"Halo~" Sapa Len sambil membentuk tangannya menjadi tanda peace.

'_De ja vù_.' Batin Rin dan Neru.

"Ahh~ aku senang, ternyata kau tidak berpacaran dengan Kazene-san!" Ujar Len sambil berjalan ke arah Rin dan memeluk Rin secara tiba-tiba dan mengakibatkan jatuhnya bentonya Rin.

"Len _bakaa_! Bekalku jatuhkan!" Seru Rin dengan nada tinggi.

"Maaf, maaf.." Ujar Len sambil merasa bersalah.

"Pokoknya nanti pulang sekolah traktir aku!" Seru Rin sambil menunjuk Len.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Ujar Len.

"Aku ikut ya!" Seru Kaito ikut-ikutan.

"... Ya sudah deh.." Ucap Len pasrah sambil berdoa agar dompetnya sehabis mentraktir mereka berdua tidak kosong.

"Aku tidak ikut kok." Ujar Neru sambil membereskan bentonya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Rin.

"Mau kencan dengan pacarku." Jawab Neru dengan tersenyum.

"Ya sudah." Ujar Rin.

"Jadi kita mau kemana?" Tanya Len sambil berdoa agar Rin tidak memilih tempat yang mahal.

"Ke kedai _ramen _favoritku, tenang saja, harganya murah-murah kok." Jawab Rin dengan santai.

'D-dia bisa baca pikiran?' Batin Len dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi." Ujar Kaito santai.

"Hnn.." Gumam Rin sambil mulai berjalan.

"Selamat datang!" Seru penjaga kedai ramen tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Halo." Sapa Rin.

"Oh, Rin-_chan_! Hari ini kau bawa teman ya? Atau pacarmu?" Tanya penjaga kedai itu sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Bukan kok hanya teman biasa." Jawab Rin sambil duduk di salah satu bangku yang berada di dekat _counter_.

"Ya sudah, mau pesan apa?" Tanya penjaga kedai itu lagi.

"Yang biasa ya! Kalian mau pesan apa?" Jawab Rin sambil bertanya pada dua pemuda yang duduk di samping kiri dan kanannya.

"_Miso ramen_ saja." Ujar Len.

"Aku, _beef ramen_." Ucap Kaito sambil menunjuk pesanannya.

"Baiklah, tunggu ya." Ujar penjaga kedai itu sambil membuat pesanan mereka bertiga.

"Hei, Rin, kau pelanggan tempat ini?" Tanya Len sambil menghitung-hitung uang di dompetnya.

"Begitulah, aku sudah sering makan disini sejak kelas 1 SMP." Jawab Rin jujur.

"Ouwhh.." Ucap Len.

"Ini pesanan kalian, selamat menikmati." Ujar penjaga kedai itu sambil menyajikan pesanan mereka bertiga.

"Selamat makan!" Seru mereka bertiga serempak.

Rin, Len dan Kaito makan dengan lahap, oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak akan melahap ramen yang masih panas di udara musim dingin yang dingin ini? Apalagi cita rasa ramen yang benar-benar memanjakan lidah mereka.

"Enak ya!" Ucap Len sambil membayar makanan mereka bertiga.

"Makannya ini salah satu kedai ramen favoritku." Ujar Rin sambil tersenyum puas.

"Ngomong-ngomong hari ini Kaito ulang tahun ya?" Tanya Len sambil melihat kearah Kaito dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Iya, kenapa memangnya?" Jawab Kaito sambil bertanya kembali pada Len.

"Traktir dong~" Ujar Len sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ide bagus tuh." Sambut Rin sambil tersenyum penuh arti juga ke arah Kaito.

"... Y-ya sudah deh, aku traktir es krim ya." Ucap Kaito sambil mengeluarkan keringat dingin melihat kedua orang temannya yang menunjukan muka jika-tidak-mentraktir-kami-kau-akan-kami-bantai.

"Asikk!" Teriak Rin dan Len girang.

.

"Uangku..." Gumam Kaito meratapi nasib dompetnya yang telah dikuras habis oleh Rin dan Len.

"Hari ini menyenangkan ya." Ujar Rin sambil tersenyum manis.

**Blushh!****  
**

Serentak muka Len dan Kaito memerah melihat senyum Rin yang manis itu.

"R-rin kau lebih cantik jika tersenyum ceria seperti itu." Ujar Len tiba-tiba.

"E-eh?" Tanya Rin dengan muka yang mulai memerah karena malu.

"Iya, kau lebih cantik jika ceria seperti ini." Imbuh Kaito sambil tersenyum.

"B-benarkah.. Tapi ya.. Aku takut jika hal seperti dulu terjadi lagi." Ujar Rin kembali murung.

"Tenang saja, kami akan melindungimu, Rin." Ucap Len dan Kaito bersamaan.

"Terimakasih, baiklah aku akan mencoba untuk menjadi ceria demi kalian berdua." Ujar Rin sambil tersenyum lagi.

Hidup ini bagaikan labirin yang terbuat dari semak-semak yang tinggi, jika kalian dihadapkan dengan jalan buntu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Hanya pasrah dan duduk disana sampai kalian mati kelaparan? Atau kalian berjalan dan mencari jalan yang lain? Atau mungkin kalian akan menembus semak-semak itu meskipun akan membuat tubuh kalian luka-luka?

**To Be Continued**

**Me : Demi apapun, makin lama ffn saya makin gajee DX**

** Maaf ya, jika ga nyambung (emang), ada typo,OOC, dll (_ _)**

** Silahkan ya, yang mau review kotak di bawah sana telah disediakan untuk itu*winkwink***


End file.
